


The Hots

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “Oh my god,” the intern breathes out, conveying his clear regret and terror as they stand there, both literally and figuratively soaking in what just happened.





	The Hots

A gasp sounds around the office as the hot coffee flies from the cup and onto Magnus, causing his mouth to fall open in a silent show of pain as the liquid drips down one of his favorite shirts. 

“Oh my god,” the intern breathes out, conveying his clear regret and terror as they stand there, both literally and figuratively soaking in what just happened. 

Magnus looks up with a sort of calm rage, ready to scare whoever did this shitless, but then his gaze locks with wide hazel eyes, and in an impressive show of brain autopilot, he says, “If you wanted me to have the hots for you, you could’ve just said hello.”


End file.
